une dernière fois
by utchiwa79
Summary: Sasuke est revenu couvert de gloire, ils se sont aimés et pourtant il a du faire un choix sasunaru


Je sens ces perles salées couler sur mes joues halées.

Encore des larmes, encore à cause de toi.

Tout mes amis sentent que plus le temps passe et plus je me perds.

Mais aucun n'en connait la raison.

Enfin aucun sauf toi.

Mais bien sûr ça doit rester tel quel, un secret honteux, une passion inavouée qui me tue chaque jour un peu plus.

Il ne tient qu'à moi de tout stopper, de tout arrêter, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi suis-je si faible face à toi?

Pourquoi continues tu de me rejoindre alors que tu as enfin obtenue tout ce que tu désirais?

Tu as tué ton frère, puis Madara, tu es revenu couvert de gloire alors que tu les avais tous trahis, mais ça n'avais l'aire de déranger personne.

Quand tu as passé les portes du village, celle qui m'avait soutenue pendant toutes tes années d'absence m'a à nouveau oublié, ignoré, laissé seul avec mes pensées.

Dès les premières nuits tu es venu me rejoindre, tu as appris par cœur les contours de mon corps, tu as déclenché en moi des multitudes de sensations.

E me suis laissé aller, me suis laissé dominer pour toi, avec toi, grâce à toi.

Puis je t'ai vu sous un jour diffèrent, doux, presque tendre, détendu, presque serein.

Ton visage s'illuminait dès que je frémissais sous tes doigts, dès que je gémissais en sentant ta langue me parcourir, dès que je me cambrais sous tes coups de hanches.

J'ai tellement aimé te voir t'abandonner au plaisir la première fois et même maintenant au bout de deux ans je continue de rester fasciné par l'expression de ton visage quand tu te libères en moi.

Les six premiers mois de ton retour on était les meilleurs de ma vie.

Chaque soir, je sentais la chaleur de tes bras.

Chaque soir, j'aimais sentir ton souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Chaque soir, j'aimais que tu me fasses l'amour.

Oui les six premiers moi, j'étais heureux même si nous nous cachions au moi je t'avais pour moi seul.

Oui mais voilà toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et tu m'as juste expliqué que le conseil attendait de toi que tu perpétues ton nom, ton don héréditaire, et ça tu le savais depuis le début, et moi je ne pouvais pas te le donner.

As tu juste attendu que je devienne complétement dépendant de toi pour pouvoir me le dire.

Voulais tu être sûr que ton jouet ne partirai pas, dis moi est ce que c'est ça?

Tu l'as pris elle, celle à qui j'avais promis de te ramener.

Celle qui m'avait soutenue pendant les heures les plus sombres.

Tu l'as épousé.

Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps.

J'ai cru que le jour de ton mariage signifiait la fin de notre histoire, mais non le lendemain tu es revenu.

Les effluves de son parfum t'entouraient encore.

J'ai cru que j'allais en être malade, mais toi ça ne t'a pas dérangé.

Tu m'as fais vibré encore une fois.

Les rayons de la lune éclairée ton corps, et malgré ce que tu me faisais, je n'arrivais pas détacher mes yeux des marques qu'elle avait fait sur ton corps.

Tu me faisais l'amour alors que mon cœur se brisait, et que des larmes s'échappées.

Tu es revenue tout les soirs.

Tout les soirs ou je n'étais pas en mission.

Tout les soirs tu la trompais.

Tout les jours tu me trompais.

J'ai vu son ventre s'arrondir.

J'ai vu tes yeux pétiller d'une nouvelle flamme.

Tu as continué à venir.

Tu as continué à me prendre.

Tu a continué à me rendre plus dépendant.

Tu as continué à profiter de cette emprise que tu as sur moi.

Tu as continué à me briser.

Hier je savais que c'était notre dernière fois.

Ta femme à déjà du accoucher. Son accouchement ayant était programmer pour ce matin.

Ce soir tu ne viendras pas.

Ce soir je partirais.

Ce soir je briserais ce lien que tu as voulu briser il y a des années.

Ce soir je veux juste me souvenir, une dernière fois,

de l'odeur de ta peau,

de la chaleur de ton corps,

de la douceur de tes gestes,

du goût de tes baisers,

des caresses de ta langue,

de la sensation de t'avoir en moi,

de la sensation de te sentir te éprendre en moi.

Ce soir mon cœur c'est brisé pour la dernière fois.

Ce soir mes larmes couleront pour la dernière fois.

Ce soir j'oublierai ton visage.

Ce soir j'oublierai tout l'amour que je te porte.

Ce soir je l'oublierai elle.

Ce soir j'oublierai que tu es devenu père.

Ce soir j'oublierai mes amis.

Ce soir j'oublierai mon village.

Ce soir j'oublierai jusqu'à mes rêves.

Je lance un dernier regard vers l'hôpital ou tu dois sûrement te trouver.

Je t'imagine souriant serrant dans tes bras ce petit être fragile, j'imagine à quel point tu dois être heureux, emplies de fierté.

Une dernière fois mon cœur se serre.

J'agrippe mon sac, dernier vestige de ma vie ici,

et franchit les portes du village,

ces même portes que tu as franchit il y a deux ans.

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, discrètement pour que personne ne me reperd.

Au bout de dix minutes je sens ce chakra que je connais trop bien.

J'accélère.

Je ne veux pas être rattraper, surtout pas par toi.

Si je te vois serai je encore capable de partir?

Malgré ma vitesse je sens la distance entre nous s'amoindrir.

Je ne dois pas faiblir, pas maintenant, pas encore.

Pitié pour une fois, pour un soir, ne viens pas.

Entends ma souffrance.

Sens ma peine.

Je t'en prie laisse moi partir.

Laisse moi te quitter.

Laisse moi t'oublier.

Laisse moi vivre.

Vivre libre enfin.

Mes prières ne t'atteignent pas, car déjà tu te dresses devant moi.

M'observe, essaye de comprendre.

Es tu si aveugle?

Es tu si insensible?

Ou alors as tu peur de me perdre?

De perdre ton jouet, mon corps?

Tu t'approches alors qu'à chaque pas que tu fais vers moi, je recule.

Pitié laisses moi partir.

Tu t'approches encore.

Tends une main vers moi.

Et je ferme les yeux.

Je ne veux pas voir, pas te voir.

Toutes ces résolutions que j'ai prise, si tu t'approches encore elles s'enfuiront, et je continuerais de souffrir de cette amour impossible.

Ce geste, ce simple geste, ta main sur ma joue, comme une caresse, trop douce, trop intime.

Ma main se lève pour serrer ma poitrine, et tu baisses la tête.

As tu enfin compris?

Souffres tu toi aussi?

Tu me prends dans tes bras, me serre contre toi.

Cette chaleur que tu dégages laissera un gouffre de solitude en moi et pourtant je sais qu'il le faut,

pour toi,

pour moi,

pour elle,

pour lui.

C'est mieux ainsi après tout ne dis ton pas qu'il vaux mieux avoir connu l'amour et l'avoir perdu que de ne jamais l'avoir connu.

Un contact humide me ramène à la réalité.

Serais-ce une larme?

Oui c'est bien ça.

Tu pleures quelques instant contre moi.

Puis cette douce chaleur s'estompe.

Tu t'es résigné.

Ensemble nous n'avons pas d'avenir alors que séparément certainement.

Nous nous croisons une dernière fois.

Ta main effleure la mienne comme pour nous souhaiter bonne chance.

Chacun de nous prends un chemin diffèrent,

un chemin sans l'autre,

comme il y a des années lors de notre combat.

Sauf que cette fois nous savons tout les deux que l'on se reverra plus.

Je poursuit ma route,

toujours plus vite,

toujours plus loin.

Au premier rayon du soleil, j'arrive dans clairière.

Je m'effondre sur se sol.

Et j'hurle.

J'hurle ce trop plein de peine.

Une dernière fois.

Et quand je me relèverais, ma nouvelle vie commencera,

Une vie sans toi.


End file.
